I Believe In A Thing Called Love?
by Blackraver
Summary: Warning! Yaoi, Lime! Don't read if you don't like. Haru and Yuki! Also a surprise relationship between 2 other FB character favorites. More chapters to come, read and review please! To my readers: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING LATELY! AHHHH! Forgive me!
1. Default Chapter

Hey what up! Blackraver here, and I have what I hope,will be a very good story! Right now, I am loving Haru yaoi  
  
(Heheheheheheh) Sorry well anyway here's my story I hope you like it! I hope I can write as well as theMaven, or  
  
StarRose, one of my other idols! I have so many sniffs dramatically in a very Shigure-like way.   
  
(Rice ball in sailor suit, "Get on with it!")  
  
Chapter 1: The Phone Call  
  
Shigure, who fell asleep on his computer again, woke up at about 5:30 am. He turned off the computer, and   
  
walked into the hall singing, "Breakfast time, Breakfast time, all for meeeeee, Breakfast!"  
  
Tohru was already up, making onigiri, beef stew, and porridge.  
  
"Well, good morning, Shigure, did you have a good sleep?" Tohru asked in her normal, overly happy voice.  
  
"Well I suppose," the inu replied, "I'm just looking forward to one of your delicious home-cooked meals. Alas,  
  
where would we be without our sweet little flower? Barely surviving on Yuki's cooking, I suppose-"  
  
He continued on in this fashion, rambling about Tohru, cooking, and something about the destruction of his   
  
house.  
  
Kyo entered the room, and as he did every morning, went straight to the fridge and took a long drink directly from  
  
the milk carton, and put it back in the door.  
  
Yuki, as usual was the last to descend down the stairs in the morning to start the school day. His hair was  
  
uncharacteristically messy and unkempt, and he walked around the kitchen like a zombie. Tohru finished   
  
making the tea, and set everything down on the table.  
  
"Ok, breakfast is ready everyone!" she called happily.  
  
"Oh, finally," Kyo said, in his normal tone that sounds pissed, but we all know he's not, really. ;)  
  
Everyone sat down on their normal cushions and began to eat. Tohru kept asking them if they thought it was too   
  
bland, but they all told her no, which was true, because before Tohru stumbled upon their secret, they had eaten   
  
food that would not count as dog food to normal people. So they were very grateful Tohru was there.  
  
They all finished their breakfast, and Tohru took their dishes into the kitchen to wash.  
  
Shigure sat there contentedly, humming the High School Girls Song. (Lol Gotta Love That!) Kyo had turned on   
  
the television, and Yuki was upstairs gathering his books for school (having finally fully woken up.)  
  
The phone rang and Shigure quickly sprang up, running like a fairy in his usual way to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Souma Residence, Shigure Souma, famous Novelist speaking,"  
  
"Cut the crap, Shigure," said the man on the other line.  
  
"Oh, hello to you too, Shigure, nice to hear you again, Shigure. Is that so much to ask?" he whined dramatically.  
  
"Shigure, we have something important to discuss," Hatori told him in his usual monotonous tone.  
  
"Well, oh really. Well, if you suppose that's the best thing for the boy…."  
  
Kyo had turned his attention from the morning news to Shigure's conversation on the phone.  
  
'What the hell is going on now,' he thought, dreading the answer.  
  
Shigure had hung up the phone.  
  
"Tohru, Yuki, could you all come into the living room for a moment?" said Shigure unusually serious.  
  
"Oh, is something wrong Shigure?" said Tohru in a worried tone.  
  
She hoped there was nothing upsetting him.  
  
Yuki had come down the stairs, and he also looked concerned.  
  
"Well, nothing wrong really- no really Tohru, heh heh, no need to get upset."  
  
"Well, what do you want to tell us?" Kyo said blandly.  
  
"Well, Ha'ri has informed me that we are about to have a new houseguest!" said a very excited chibi Shigure.  
  
"WHO?" yelled Yuki and Kyo together.  
  
"Hat-su-haruuuuuuuu!"  
  
(AN: Sorry it was so short, really I just wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. Well, sort of anyway. I'm no good at writi-  
  
ng. I'M SOOOOOORRRRY WORLD! Just kidding. But anyway, if you have any rants or raves, questions or com-  
  
ments, you know what to do. Just send me a review ( I read them all, so I'll try to fix it, or keep doing whatever it   
  
might be I'm doing right, or try to answer your question the best I can.) Domo! 


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Schoolday

Blackraver here as usual. I will be for a while. Yay! (Cue for people to scream. The Horror!)  
  
Well anyway, I hoped you liked my last chapter, I really hope you did. Gomen if you think it was too short I  
  
promise to make the chapters longer. Anyhow, I estimate this story will go on for about 20 chapters, I try to  
  
write very detailed! BTW, I just started writing this with no plot in mind at all! Lol now I have one so the story  
  
will definitely be going somewhere. Well, If you're reading this I'm sure you're all waiting for me to shutup and  
  
start writing chapter 2. Well, here goes.....  
  
Chapter 2: The Move-In  
  
"But- wha? I don't-" Yuki sputtered.  
  
"Well, there's no explaining the mystery that is Hatsuharu Souma,'' said Shigure slyly, with his eyes closed and his   
  
palms facing up, like he knew more than he led on. As usual. Tohru had both hands clasped beside the side of  
  
her face and stars in her eyes. Another Souma staying here! Oh, it was the perfect chance to get to know him   
  
better. Indeed, he was a mystery, and Tohru wanted him to be able to open up to her.  
  
Kyo had not said a word yet. His face was a dangerously close shade of red to his fiery hair, and his anger went  
  
up like a tea kettle's temperature. His cat ears were also sticking out.  
  
"Damnit!" he shouted and grabbed his bag. He slid open the door with great force, and started to march to   
  
school.  
  
"Wait, Kyo!" Tohru called nervously, "Oh no, I hope he's not too mad."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. It was nothing you did. He just doesn't want Haru around with his split  
  
personality." Come to think of it, neither do I, Yuki added to himself.  
  
"I wonder why Hatsuharu is coming to stay with us," Tohru said thoughtfully.  
  
"I am wondering that myself," Yuki replied.  
  
They began their walk to school. Tohru's eyes lit up.  
  
"I know! We can ask him today at school, during lunch!"  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Miss Honda," Yuki told her.  
  
Then they had reached the school. They walked into their homeroom and the teacher took register.  
  
They finished their first period, and as they got sooner and sooner to lunch, Tohru got more and more excited.  
  
She couldn't wait to talk to Hatsuharu, and Momeji, too. Finally, mercifully, the bell went for lunch, and Tohru  
  
jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Yuki! Are you ready to go see Hatsuhau?"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Uo.  
  
"Oh, hello, Uo, Hana! We're going to talk to Hatsuharu today at lunch, he's going to be moving in with us, but  
  
we aren't sure why yet!" Tohru said cheerfully.  
  
"I see. May we come with you?" asked the ever emotionless Hana.  
  
"Uh-huh. If it's okay with Yuki." Tohru said.  
  
"Of course, Miss Honda. Ok, let's go, then,"Yuki said.  
  
They walked down the corridors to the cafetorium, they found Kyo.  
  
"Oh! Kyo! Are you going to lunch too?" asked Tohru.  
  
"Well, yah. Where else would I be going?" said Kyo in an angry tone.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on Miss Honda just because you don't want Haru to live with us," Yuki said  
  
dangerously.  
  
"Well, first of all, Haru is ok, I don't mind him, but I don't want anything to do with Black Haru. Secondly, what   
  
are you gonna do about it, you damn rat?"  
  
"If you're looking for a fight, forget it."  
  
Kyo deflated like a balloon.  
  
"We are going to go talk to Hatsuharu,"Tohru said,"Do you want to come?"  
  
Kyo ran a hand through his hair and looked away.  
  
"Might as well. I got nothing better to do."he said quietly.  
  
They all walked down to the cafetorium. They grabbed their food (Steamed Rice and Stir Fry)  
  
and Hana located Haru's electric waves.   
  
"There he is," she said, pointing to a table at the back, near the wall.  
  
Haru was sitting with Momeji, who was licking a lollipop, and looking extra adorable in a girl's uniform.  
  
Kyo snorted. He still hated the fact that Momeji wore the girl's uniform. He looked down as if embarrassed to be   
  
seen walking towards the blond-haired hare. (Ohh, I'm so clever!Not.)  
  
Haru was sitting there, his handsome (very very, etc. handsome) face stony, as it usually was. He leaned back against   
  
the wall, and put his arms behind his head. A few girls looked hopefully at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose you came to ask me why I'm moving in with you, right?"  
  
"Well, yah. Spill it, Haru," spat Kyo.  
  
Haru sighed. "I have my reasons, Kyo. None of which involve you."  
  
Kyo froze for a second, then unleashed his pent-up fury.  
  
"Well, they sure as hell better not involve me! What the hell's the matter with you, you little punk?!" Kyo shouted, his  
  
fists balled up and his back rigid.  
  
Haru sighed again.  
  
" Baka Neko, sit down before-"  
  
Too late.  
  
Haru had stood up, and was shouting equally loud in Kyo's face.  
  
...Black...Haru.  
  
"You stubborn idiot! You wanna take this outside? C'mon, let's go now and I'll make your suffering quick!"  
  
By now most people within hearing range had looked back to observe the shouting fest.  
  
"Little Punk!"  
  
"Stupid Loser!"  
  
"Bakas! Shutup, both of you!" Yuki said, not shouting but loud enough for everyone to hear his anger.  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru and Uo stood there with sweatdrops while Hana sucked up the wonderful signals being emitted.  
  
"Um, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, please stop fighting..a-aah," Tohru said, trying to keep whatever peace remained.  
  
Uo laughed. "Things sure got more interesting around here when this new Souma showed up," she said.  
  
Haru looked at her, still in Black Mode.  
  
"Oh, you think so , huh? Just wait til I get to Yuki's house," he said, looking directly at said person.  
  
He walked up to Yuki, his face mere inches apart from his, and said,  
  
"Just imagine what kinda fun we'll have then, eh Yuki?  
  
He put his hand under Yuki's chin. He smirked in a very sex-ay way.  
  
"Haru, knock it out, or I will knock you out," Yuki growled quietly.  
  
Haru put his index finger on Yuki's supple lips.  
  
"Shhh. Save that for when I come home tonight," Haru said, his eyelids glazing his gorgeous eyes.  
  
Kyo looked mortified for a moment, then shook himself.  
  
"Oh hell no! There ain't gonna be any gay love while I'm around!!" he yelled.  
  
"Shutup!" Yuki and Haru yelled.  
  
The room went silent. Completely silent. Oh god, Yuki thought. Now everyone probably thinks I'm queer  
  
with my cousin! Well there was that dream-no don't think about that now! When Haru is right there!  
  
But against Yuki's wishes, of course, he remembered the um, very hot and heavy dream he had about  
  
his cousin a few nights ago....  
  
Hahahahahahahah! I'm ending it there! Mostly just to torture my readers. (If I have any.) Well, see you  
  
all in chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

HI! I'm sorry I wasn't writing for a while..I was sorta depressed and lonely. I haven't seen my friends for about a month  
  
now, and it was pretty sad I guess. But I feel better now, I actually got some reviews for my story! Whoo! Chapter   
  
3, here we go! Oh and I totally forgot!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, as much as I would like to own Haru, but what are ya gonna do?  
  
and also  
  
Warning! If you can't take the heat, which is Yaoi, then get the hell outta the kitchen, which is my story.  
  
Ok, got that? Thank you very much!  
  
Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. The sheets were wrapped tightly around his body. He groaned slightly,and shifted  
  
slightly. That day he had went to sleep a little earlier than normal. All day, he had felt a little...strange. He needed   
  
to take 2 cold showers! For some reason he could not explain, he had been finding himself thinking of his own   
  
cousin! Not on his own free will of course. So after a whole day of confused feelings and strange new emotions, he   
  
settled into his comfy futon at about 8:30. And as if by fate, Kyo happened to be walking by Yuki's closed door when he  
  
heard: "Haru.." Yuki was groaning Haru's name in his sleep! Talk about scary. Kyo shook his head and walked down   
  
the stairs. And meanwhile, in Yuki's dream state, Haru was pleasuring him in a way he had never known before...  
  
"Haru..."  
  
Yuki and Haru were on Yuki's bed. Neither of them had shirts on. They had been flung carelessly aside. Haru  
  
began to lick Yuki's chest and nibble his collarbone. He stroked his naked back and kissed his lips gently.  
  
A moan escaped Yuki's perfectly shaped lips, and Haru snickered slightly at the reaction he was getting from his silver-haired cousin.   
  
He kissed him again, this time harder and inserted his tongue into his mouth to explore. Yuki's hips bucked forward to grind sinfully with Haru's,  
  
creating a wonderful friction. Haru stopped kissing Yuki and began to kiss his neck, then his chest, then his finely  
  
muscular stomach, then he went even lower, and began to unbuckle the rat's pants....then....  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
Yuki woke with a start. He sat up quickly. What the hell was that, he thought to himself. He ran a hand through  
  
his hair, and noticed his skin with soaked with sweat, and he felt a slight bulge in his pants.  
  
Oh god this isn't good, he thought. It's bad enough I'm dreaming about a guy, but Haru?! Well, I guess from a   
  
girl's view, Haru is pretty sexy. He's got that J-Rocker thing going on, and he is a pretty good-looking-  
  
"Ahhh!" Yuki gave out a strangled yell at what he was thinking.  
  
He flung himself back onto his futon, and covered his eyes with his forearm. He tried to think of something else.  
  
He thought about Tohru for a little while. He thought about her sweet smile and ultra-cute demeanor.  
  
Then before drifting to sleep he thought this:  
  
Well, it's not like anyone cursed like me can ever love a girl. I can't even hug them, how would someone like Miss  
  
Honda ever truly accept me for who I am?  
  
Then, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hey, you damn rat! Are you even listening to us?"  
  
Yuki was stirred from his thoughts. Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Hana, Haru and even Momeji were looking at him strangely.  
  
"Yuki! I was getting worried. You didn't answer me when I talked to you. You just stood there, for about 10 minutes,"  
  
Tohru said, with a worried look on her face.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Honda, I was lost in thought."  
  
"Yah, I'll bet you were thinking real hard about Haru like the one time I heard you groaning his name   
  
in your sleep, girly-boy!" Kyo burst out.  
  
Before anyone could blink, Kyo was on the ground and Yuki had his leg up in a way that would suggest  
  
he had just kicked someone in the face, which he had.  
  
"Ouch.. Damn rat," Kyo muttered.  
  
"Baka Neko," Yuki said dangerously.  
  
But in reality, Yuki was quite embarrased. How could Kyo possibly know about that? He thought. I must  
  
have been saying Haru's name in my sleep, and Kyo heard me. Oh god, this is definitely NOT good!  
  
Kyo will never let me hear the end of it! And Haru...  
  
Haru was looking ar Yuki, his expression unreadable, as usual. But inside, he was more like a kid at  
  
a candy store. Yuki had dreamed about him! This was quite possibly the best news he had ever heard. And  
  
it had to be true, Yuki was actually blushing!  
  
Indeed, Yuki had a slight red twinge to his cheeks, but with his fair pale skin it was very noticable to everyone  
  
in the room. Yuki twirled on his heel and stormed out of the room, with his head down and his hair in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Yuki! Wait!" Tohru called nervously.  
  
"That damn rat!" Kyo growled, holding his jaw in his hand as he got to his feet.  
  
Haru looked where Yuki had stormed out, then without a second thought, walked out of the room to follow him.  
  
AN: Well? There's another chapter down. I hope it was good. It was pretty short this time, but I wanted to end  
  
it where I did, ya know, just for the suspense sorta thing. And there was a bit of Yaoi in this, even if Yuki was just  
  
dreaming about it, like I know I always am! Lol, I mean come on, who doesn't dream about Haru? If you don't  
  
there is something seriously wrong with you! Jk. But you will be dreaming about him when my story is finished.....  
  
See ya in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason

HI! I'm pretty amazed I'm getting good reviews! Thank you all so much for them! But on a serious note, I'm leaving   
  
tomorrow ( July 31) and won't be back for a week! Gomen nasai everyone! I'm going on a vacation, and I'm going  
  
to buy Samurai Deeper Kyo Dvd 1. If you haven't read SDK go now to a book store! It's an awesome story! Ok, onto  
  
my story....  
  
Chapter 4: The Reason  
  
Yuki had stormed out of the cafetorium in quite a hurry. He didn't know what to do. He began to feel dizzy as he  
  
nervously jogged to his locker. He had never felt so....helpless before. Well, yes he had, but not like this. This was   
  
different somehow. He found his locker and tried to yank it open as fast as he could when,  
  
"Yuki."  
  
Too late. Haru had found him. Damn. He slowly turned his attention to the white-haired younger boy.  
  
"What is it, Haru." Yuki asked bluntly, not wasting time pretending to be polite.  
  
" I don't know what to say, " he said somewhat shakily," I just wanted to know if you were..ok, I guess."  
  
Bam. Yuki slammed his fist into his locker, creating a large dent.  
  
"OK?! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE, DAMNIT! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT  
  
STUPID CAT, AND YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!"  
  
Yuki was breathing heavily.He had never, ever shouted like that before in his whole life. Haru bowed his head,  
  
hiding his eyes in his hair.  
  
"I like it when you yell at me, Yuki," he said dangerously.  
  
Black Haru had surfaced.  
  
Without warning,Haru had slammed Yuki into the locker,and trapped him there by putting his arms on either  
  
side of him. His face was mere inches from Yuki's.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Prince Yuki?" Haru said mockingly.  
  
Yuki was blushing. A lot. He couldn't explain it, but he felt very vulnerable, alone with Haru like this.  
  
He almost felt like he had a kind of unexplainable...crush on him. Right now, being alone with Haru, Yuki felt like  
  
someone who was alone with their secret crush, where your stomach is full of butterflies, and your head is full  
  
of delicious memories and fantasies. Your toes scrunch up, and your head spins. That was how Yuki felt right now.  
  
He looked down, ashamed at what he had just thought about. Haru smiled, a dark smile. He lifted Yuki's face with his hand,  
  
he began to lean in closer and closer. Yuki's heart was pounding like a hummingbird's. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe,  
  
couldn't think. Haru stopped a mere inch from Yuki's lips, and said,  
  
"This is the real reason I decided to move in with you."  
  
And kissed him.  
  
A slow, gentle kiss.   
  
Yuki just stood there. This can't be happening, he thought. My cousin is kissing me, and I'm doing nothing to stop  
  
it. He merely stood there, with his eyes wide open, and his body rigid. Haru pulled away. He looked Yuki directly  
  
in the eye for a moment, then walked out of the locker room.  
  
AN: Hi! It's really a very short chapter I know! But I promise on my own grave I shall write much more when I   
  
get back! So until then, write me lots of nice reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: You Get What You Deserve

Hello Peeps! I'm Back! Not for long, unfortuneately, soon I'm going away again, to B.C! (I'm Canadian in case ya didn't know) but anyway I will try to write about 3 chappies before I leave, ok? Here goes! Warning: Slight language in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: You Get What You Deserve Haru walked briskly away from the locker room, smirking. He was still in Black Mode, and feeling rather, rowdy.  
He felt like having a fight.  
"I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE,DAMNIT! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT CAT!"  
Well, Haru would get revenge for Yuki. That damn cat has had it coming to him for a long time. He reached the doors and flung them open, creating a large dent on both walls.  
"Hey! You can't do that!" A student shouted, and ran up to Haru.  
Haru simply pushed him and sent him flying into a table and turned it completely over, creating a huge mess and a lot of noise. Kyo, Tohru, Momeji, Uo and Hana looked up in the general direction of the commotion. They saw a very evil looking Haru stalk up to them.  
" Hey, what's going o-" Kyo was cut off before he could finish.  
Haru grabbed him by the collar, and lifted Kyo a good 6 inches off the ground.  
" You better shut your mouth right now, you stupid bastard," Haru whispered.  
"Haru! Please let Kyo down!" Tohru shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She was frightened. She had never seen Haru act like this before. It was more than his normal dislike towards the cat, it was more like... pure loathing.  
Kyo looked frightened. He could barely breathe, couldn't think, and all he could do was grab Haru's forearm desperately.  
Momeji stood there. His mind was a blank. There was noone who could stop Haru in Black Mode except.  
He ran out the room as quickly as possible. He had to find.. Yuki. He was the only one who was capable of calming Haru down. But, as luck would have it, he had no idea where he went.  
"Yuki!?" Momeji called as he jogged down the hallway.  
"YUKI!"  
Unbeknownst to the hell that had broken loose, Yuki was sitting on the floor of the locker room, his back leaning against the lockers. He touched his lips with his fingers. He was still in a bit of.... shock. His mind would not register what had just happened. Yet, he knew this:  
He didn't....hate what had just happened. It was, after all, his first kiss. It was quite memorable, too. And really, it wasn't that horrible. He chuckled slightly. He couldn't believe what he had just thought. I must be losing it,  
he thought to himself.  
He stood up in one fluid motion. Well, time to face the music, he thought. He couldn't very well sit in the locker room all day, though the option suited him just fine. He walked to the door, inhaled and exhaled heavily, and opened the door.  
He turned to shut the door behind him, and 3 people ran by him.  
"Hey! What's going on?" he asked a blond-haired sophomore.  
" It's that black and white haired kid! He's beating up that Carrot Top guy!"  
Yuki's blood ran cold. His stomach plummeted like an iron weight was dropped into it.  
"Where?" he shouted.  
" At the cafetorium! But I wouldn't go in th-"  
Too late. Yuki was already running full speed to the lunch room. He swung the double doors open, creating an equally large dent that Haru had. There was only a few people in there. Tohru,Uo, Hana, Kyo and.  
Haru.  
Yuki could not believe what he was seeing. All three girls were trying to restrain the enraged Ox, but they might as well be trying to stop a rampaging bull, for all the good they were doing.  
"Haru!" Yuki shouted. He ran towards him and without any sensible thought, jumped on the younger boy's back.  
Haru kep punching Kyo, over and over. Blood was running down his handsome face, as were tears ( unknown to everyone but him)  
and his voice was hoarse from screaming.  
And.  
Haru was laughing.  
He was laughing and shouting," This is what you get! A ha ha ha! This is what you deserve for the pain you've caused Yuki!"  
Again, Yuki had ice water flowing through his veins. This...was... his fault?  
He grabbed Haru's arms, but to no avail. It did absolutely nothing, as Haru just yanked his arms out of his grip.  
He grabbed Kyo's shirt again and began jerking him up and down.  
"S-Stop..." Kyo sputtered.  
"Stop! Please Haru stop it!" Tohru screamed, tears running down her face.  
"Please don't hurt Kyo! I- I love him!" she burst out.  
Yuki couldn't believe what he heard, but he had no time to react. Momeji burst through the doors with the 3 boys Yuki saw running earlier. Apparently, noone had told a teacher yet and were too scared to come in, but Momeji convinced the 3 brave boys. They rushed over to restrain Haru, who had Kyo's blood on his face.  
They all grabbed one of his limbs, and pulled with all their might. And it worked, as they all had adrenaline surging through their viens. If they didn't, they wouldn't have been able to pull Haru off Kyo.  
They all kept an iron grip on the white-haired boy. If they hadn't grabbed him, he probably would have killed Kyo.  
Nay. Not probably.  
Most definitely.  
Haru laughed, a long loud brash laugh.  
He licked the blood off his face. It was near his bottom lip.  
Yuki was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. As were the other boys. They all had shiny faces, shiny from sweat from running, restraining a hysterical boy, and the overall pure insaneness of the ordeal. (Is insaneness a word? Oh well)  
Tohru, who was being held by Hana and Uo, broke free from their grip, and ran to Kyo.  
"Oh, Kyo! No...no... NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! I ALWAYS HAVE!"  
"T-Tohru..?" Kyo said groggily. He coughed.  
Tohru was knelt beside him. She touched his bloody, bruised face gently. She turned to her friends.  
" Get help! Get a teacher! Get an ambulance! Hurry please!" she pleaded.  
They already ran out the door.  
Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and stroked it gently. She was crying quietly, the tears running down her face onto Kyo's.  
Yuki stood there, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. The 3 other boys holding Haru back....A crying Tohru crumpled up on the floor by an unconscious Kyo.....A teacher who rushed in....And Haru, who was now standing there, stock still. He had switched, and couldn't believe or..remember what had just happened....  
  
AN: So? There. Another chapter down, who knows how many more to go! I hoped you liked this chappie, I thought it was very dramatic. This fic will be romance/angst, so expect more of the drama! OK got to go write another chapter for another story. Oh and BTW, if you're an SDK fan like me, expect a fanfic from me soon! I'll be writing one based on the manga, which I have. I've never seen the Anime, but I want to real bad as I'm told it's really good!  
Ok Blackraver out. Sayonara!P.S So sorry to make Haru the bad guy! This is just a measure of how much he loves Yuki, that's all, and don't worry, Kyo will be fine! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Ray of Light For The Cat

HI! This is my second chapter that I wrote today! Hardly working, I think not! (Yah, like writing fanfics about hot guys is sooooo hard)  
Anyway, here it is: Theme from Chariots of Fire plays, Author cheering dramtically in super-slo-mo  
Author: Ducks to avoid flaming garbage OK, OK I'm writing!  
To kikvws ( ): Thanks for the positive review for my last chapter. I don't know what I was on when I wrote that lol!  
  
Chapter 6: Crime and Punishment Yuki was staring at the floor. He noticed an interesting speck there. It was probably a happy speck, it didn't have to get yelled at, or expelled, or hear Kyo whimpering. Lucky speck, he thought bitterly.  
He was sitting in the Principal's office, in a hard, straight-backed wooden chair. His hands were nervously squirming in his lap. He glanced over at Haru. He stood there, too ashamed to even look up as their Sensei was talking to them.  
".... Completely voilent and irresponsible. What were you thinking?!" he snapped at the Ox.  
Haru flinched slightly as the teacher kept ranting at him. Why did he have to be scolded like this? Couldn't they see he had suffered enough? That he felt like total crap for what he had done? He thought the worst thing about this was probably seeing poor Tohru cry over Kyo. It was a pitiful sight. Even now, sitting on a bench beside Uo and Hana, she was sniffling slightly and her eyes were puffy and red. A small gasp escaped her lips occasionally. And Kyo.  
He had never been beaten like this, even from Yuki, his worst enemy. His eyes were equally red, and his face was a shade of dark purple. Well most of it, his nose was more red from blood. He was sitting beside Tohru also, well more leaning against her shoulder. He felt very weak. Tohru held his hand gently, but she was shaking quite badly.  
The teacher noticed her shaking and sniffling also.  
"Honda Tohru? You and your friends may leave," he said in a more gentle tone.  
Tohru nodded slightly. "What about Kyo? Can I take him home?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, I will talk to him another day. Kyo, you have permission to miss school tomorrow if you like."  
Kyo merely nodded, staring grimly at the floor.  
He stood up shakily. Tohru stood up quickly right beside him. She squeezed his shoulder gently.  
He looked at her face, which was still streaked with tears. Tears for him. He remembered what he had heard:  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I ALWAYS HAVE!"  
He wondered if it was true, or if he was unconscious and merely dreamt about it. Tohru smiled slightly and said,  
"Come on, let's go home so you can rest."  
They walked slowly out the door, with Hana and Arisa following them. They shut the door gently behind them.  
"Yuki? It seems we've heard all we need from you. You can leave, also," the principal stated.  
Yuki nodded. He glanced again over at Haru. Haru noticed and looked him in the eye. There in the dark depths, Yuki saw.  
nothing. No life, no happiness, only shame and misery. Yuki did not want to leave Haru. He leaned over Haru slightly and said,  
"Don't worry. It'll be OK. I'll wait for you outside the front doors."  
And with that he left.  
Kyo felt terrible. He was so bruised, so bloody, so...beaten and battered. Tohru even had to carry his backpack for him. His back felt on fire after he hit the floor with Haru on top of him. For the first time in his life, he felt absolute abject fear towards someone.  
And that was Haru. Well, technically, Black Haru. And he would never forgive himself for making Tohru walk him home, carry his things,  
cry for him, worry so completely about him.  
"Kyo?"  
"Yeah, Tohru?"  
Kyo then heard sniffling, then he heard a muffled sob.  
"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you... I-"  
Tohru was sitting on the street on her knees, her face in her hands, crying.  
Kyo felt his heart wrench and his eyes water. He knelt beside Tohru.  
"Hey. This wasn't your fault. This was noone's fault, it was a horrible accident." Kyo said soothingly.  
This made Tohru cry harder.  
"I'm so pathetic!" she wailed," First you get beaten so badly, now you have to comfort me when I should be comforting you!"  
Kyo took her arm gently. "Tohru, please get up. Let's go home. I..I need you there with me. You're the only person in the whole world who makes me feel better, and comforts me, every single day." Kyo had wanted to say this to Tohru for a very long time, and he continued,  
" You always know what to say, and even if you're having the bad day, you manage to put on a smile, and cheer everyone else up.  
You are the most selfless person I ever knew, and that is why..I..love..you."  
Tohru stopped crying and looked at Kyo through watery eyes.  
"You...do?" she whispered.  
Kyo blushed, he desperately wanted to look away, to tell her to forget what he had just said, but instead, he looked her in the eyes, smiled slightly, and nodded.  
"Yah."  
"I.. love you too.. I always have," Tohru replied, leaning towards Kyo slightly.  
Kyo's heart was pounding. What he had heard was true! It wasn't a dream! This was the single most happiest moment in his young life.  
"C'mon, Tohru, let's go home," he said, and he sounded... happy. So very, truly, utterly, undeniably..happy.  
In a single sentence.  
Tohru stood up somewhat shakily. Kyo offered her his hand. She took it, feeling slightly giddy, and they walked home, silently, together.  
Unfortunately, things were not as happy for Haru. He had been suspended for a week. And he was not allowed anywhere near Kyo.  
As humanly possible, of course. He did not bother to tell his teacher and principal that he was living with the Neko. They probably would have cried, anyway. The next half-hour was a blur. Hatori was called. After the conversation, Hatori hung up, sighed heavily, and called Shigure. How he loved to be the bearer of the bad news.  
Yuki had grabbed his things and was waiting at the front doors, like he promised, in the cool, late afternoon autumn air.  
Yuki breathed in deeply, the cool air tingling pleasantly in his lungs. The cool air calmed him, cooled him down.  
He couldn't believe the events that took place in one day. One day. How many like these he would have to endure now that Haru was living with him? He didn't want to think about it, it made him feel slightly ill. Lost in thought, he jumped slightly as the door banged open. It was Haru. He didn't even look at Yuki. He walked past him and headed down the street, but not towards Shigure's house. 


	7. A Comfy Beginning

Hi! Here it is, chapter 7! Ok, let's just get right to it! Oh and is the beginning/ending of a flashback, k?  
  
Chapter 7: A Comfy Beginning  
  
Haru was cold. He was wet and shivering, but he lurched on to his unknown destination. He couldn't go to Shigure's,  
Kyo was there. And he didn't think he could ever look at him again. Thinking about what he had done to the orange-haired boy, made him feel dirty, contaminated, not even worthy of burdening the world with his presence. This must be hoe Ritsu feels every day, he thought glumly. As soon as he stepped out the front school doors, he started marching in the opposite direction he was supposed to be heading.  
"Haru! Where do you think you're going? Shigure's house is that way!" Yuki called.  
Haru closed his eyes, and stopped walking. He sighed heavily. He didn't turn around to look at Yuki. He just broke into an anguished run. Then, it had started to rain, heavily. The fat raindrops that clouded Haru's vision caused him to get lost a few mere blocks from his school. Damn my crappy sense of direction, his black self growled  
He now stood in the middle of a quiet street, turning around and around, looking for some signs of familiarity. He saw nothing, the streets all looked exactly the same, wet and peaceful and foreign. He decided to get off the street and jogged up onto the sidewalk.  
He punched the wall angrily. Damnit! he thought. Why did he have to take off? Didn't he even consider his poor navigational skills? He hugged himself. A heavy wind had been blowing for sometime now, and it chilled him to his very core. He shivered profusely. He had to get out of the rain.  
Meanwhile, Yuki was swearing quite animatedly to himself. He was freezing, Haru was gone and obviously lost, and to make the day complete, a huge thunderstorm was brewing, Yuki noticed. The clouds were a dark dark grey.  
They match my mood perfectly, Yuki snorted. He was pretty sure where he was headed, he was only a block or two from his school.  
Haru has to be around here somewhere,Yuki thought, that guy could get lost in his own bathroom. He couldn't have made it that far.  
"Haru!" he shouted, "Damn, he won't be able to hear me over the wind."  
Hatsuharu was leaning against a fence, hugging himself for warmth. He was shivering and couldn't seem to stop.He slowly slid down the fence to sit down. Now he was starting to get worried. His eyes were beginning to sting. You better not start crying, you wussy, Black Haru taunted. "Shutup," he muttered.  
"And exactly who are you talking to?"  
Haru looked up, quickly. He had never been happier to see the silver-haired boy.  
"Yuki! Oh thank God!"  
Haru jumped up, and instinctively, pressed Yuki to himself in a big bear hug. Yuki's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting a hug, he was expecting Haru to snap at him, tell him to go home, and that he could make it back himself.  
This was much better, Yuki decided. Haru was so warm, strong...safe.  
He tenderly patted Haru on the back.  
"I'm sorry for running off, Yuki, it was just, you know-"  
" It's fine, Haru, I know, I know,let's go home,"  
Haru pushed himself away from Yuki to stare him in the face. He was gripping Yuki's arms tightly.  
" Are you serious? I can't go there! Kyo is there!"  
Yuki sighed slightly. "Believe me, even a beating that bad- I mean, don't worry, nothing keep that Baka down for long,"  
Yuki said reassuringly.  
Haru looked down. " I don't know what happened. I can't explain it, and I can't make excuses, but it was like, it wasn't my Black personality who did that to Kyo,"  
Yuki's eyes furrowed. What? That can't be possible!  
"No, it was more like, both of my personalities, ya know? It was like, for once, they agreed on something."  
"And what was that?" Yuki asked, foreboding the answer.  
"That they both would do anything, anything to protect you, Yuki," Haru smiled slightly.  
Yuki was somehow expecting an answer similar to that, but he was not expecting that rush of feelings that came to him.  
He felt, gratitude, a bit of embarrasment, and a lot of surprise. He smiled back. He rumpled Haru's sopping hair playfully.  
" Come on, baka let's go home, and yes, Kyo will be there. Don't worry about it," he said quickly as Haru's face became fearful.  
At Shigure's house  
" I wonder where Hatsuharu and Yuki are," Tohru said worriedly.  
"Don't worry about those bastards," Kyo said forcefully.  
" Well, I can see you're getting better," Shigure said, as he strolled into the kitchen with a newspaper in his grasp.  
" Huh? What the hell are you talking about, old man!? How the hell could I be feeling better so soon?!"  
"Well, it appears to me you have the strength in you to yell and swear at the same time," Shigure answered smartly.  
Tohru smiled gently. It was true, Kyo must have started to feel better. This eased her worries slightly. She began to prepare supper.  
" Well, I better leave now, before Kyo gets himself beaten up again,"Shigure yawned. He walked casually out the door.  
" Yah that's right, run away!" Kyo snapped.  
" What would you like for dinner, Kyo? I don't think Yuki and Haru will make it in time." Tohru asked.  
Kyo, who had an ice pack to his left eye, removed the ice momentarily.  
" I don't care, you're cooking's really good, so it doesn't matter what you make, just no leeks," he said softly, then he had a sudden,  
brilliant idea, " But is it ok if I go upstairs right now and rest?"  
" Of course, Kyo. I'll bring your dinner up when it's ready."  
"Would you? Thanks so much," Kyo said.  
He put the icepack gingerly back to his eye, and headed up the stairs. Shigure was kneeling at the table in the living room, pretending to read the newspaper.  
" And where are you off to, Kyo?" he said, causing Kyo to jump.  
" Why the hell should I tell you?" Kyo snarled. He grabbed the railing carefully, and slowly started the agonizing task that was walking up a flight of stairs.  
When he made it to the second floor, Kyo grinned to himself. Now he had an excuse to be alone with her! He could complain and she would worry over him, and nurse him back to health! And of course, Tohru would be so worried, he could even fake after he got better! This was a great idea, he thought.  
He headed to his room as fast as he could to tidy it up a bit. Not that it was even dirty, he was hardly ever in there.  
He grabbed the dirty clothes on the flor, pausing momentarily as pain seared up his back. I might not even have to pretend, he thought jokingly.  
He grasped the clothes, and shoved them under his bed. He straightened out slowly, looking about the minimally furnished room. There certainly wasn't much in there. A double sized bed, a bedside table,a floor lamp, and a desk. He kept his clothes in the small closet. He walked over to the lamp and switched it on. Then, slowly, carefully, he peeled his shirt off. It was stuck to his back with sweat, and blood. He threw it into a corner. Then he flung back the covers, and crawled in. Never had he been so glad to crawl into his comfy bed. It felt much better than standing.  
"Ahh..." Kyo said.  
He was almost asleep when he heard Tohru walk up the stairs, dishing rattling slightly. Tohru had brought him dango, sushami, and miso soup. She also had a kettle of tea and a cup.  
" Oh Tohru you didn't have to do this much, " Kyo said, feeling guilty to make her go to all that trouble.  
" Of course I did," Tohru said cheerfully, setting the tray gingerly on his lap," You had a hard day."  
She turned slowly to leave, and Kyo decided it was now or never.  
" Uh, Tohru?"  
Tohru turned to face him.  
" Yes, Kyo?"  
" Well, uh I was wondering, could you take a look at my back? Uh, just to make sure, uh, you know-"  
" Uh-huh," Tohru said cheerfully, noticing Kyo blushing profusely. "Uh, do you have a shirt on?" It was Tohru's turn to blush.  
" No," Kyo replied, " I took it off, and I noticed blood. That's why I wanted you to check it," Kyo replied,  
" Ahh, blood?" Tohru said shakily. She rushed up to him. She moved the tray from his lap to the table.  
"Here. let me see," she said gently. She gasped slightly as Kyo removed the covers from his top half.  
He was so.....beautiful.  
And bruised.  
He heard her gasp. He panicked slightly.  
" It's not as bad as it looks," he said quickly. He was still very bruised. His chest was purple, and his back bloody.  
She leaned down close to him. He turned his back to her so she could get a good look. There was deep claw marks there,  
where Haru had grabbed him so forcefully, his nails sank into Kyo's flesh. She touched one of the wounds slightly.  
Kyo's flinched at her touch.  
"I'll be right back,"she said gently. Before she left, she touched Kyo's shoulder reassuringly for a moment, then exited.  
  
A.N Hahahahahah! I left it here, for now! Don't worry, there'll be another chapter soon. My friend gave me a brilliant idea to write all the chapters first, then post them! Ain't she smart? I'm pretty dumb, that's for sure, that never even crossed my mind. Ok see ya in chapter 8! (Wow, eight already?) 


	8. A Comfy Beginning Part 2

Oh yah I always forget this:  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruit's Basket, as much as I'd like to own Haru.(Or Kyo, or Shigure, or Akito, or Hatori,or Yuki, well you get it)  
I'm learning to accept it. Slight language in this chappie  
  
Chapter 8: A Comfy Beginning Part 2  
  
Tohru clicked on the bathroom light. She grabbed some cotton balls, hydrogen peroxide to clean the wounds, and a wet cloth to clean off the blood. She switched off the light and walked quickly back to Kyo's room. She didn't expect that much blood.  
She also didn't expect Kyo to be so..hot. ( Meanwhile everyone else on the planet noticed it the first episode/book)  
He was very tan, and his lifelong martial arts lessons didn't hurt him either. He had a slim build, not too much muscle,  
not too little. She breathed deeply to calm herself, and slid the door open to his room. She set the peroxide down on his nightstand, and kneeled by his side. She doused a cotton-ball and gripped Kyo's shoulder slightly.  
" This will hurt a bit," she said quietly.  
Kyo nodded, and braced himself slightly. He held his breath. She turned him slightly so his back was facing her. She slightly whisked the ball across the scratches. Kyo inhaled sharply. "Ahh!"  
"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but you have to get the wounds cleaned, or it won't heal."  
Kyo turned to face her. " I just wanna say-uh, thank you, for doing this. You don't have to do it, you know,"  
Tohru went slightly red. " But.. I want to," she said quietly, turning redder.  
Kyo grabbed her hand gently. Her heart began pounding. She was determindedly looking at the floor so he couldn't see her face.  
He was leaning in very close, too close to her face.  
Kyo could feel Tohru's warm sweet breath on his cheek. She stared at his lips, then looked directly into his eyes. Kyo was a mere 2 inches from her face. He smiled slightly, as Tohru was nearly cross-eyed trying to stare at his face. She parted her lips slightly.  
Kyo turned his face slightly, leaned in even closer, and.  
Yuki burst into the room. Kyo and Tohru both jumped. Yuki's eyebrows furrowed. " Kyo, what were you doing?" he said suspiciously.  
Kyo cleared his throat. " Uh, Tohru was cleaning my wounds," he said gruffly. Frankly, he was pissed that Yuki had come into the room at that exact moment. God I hate that rat, he thought.  
" Uh, Yuki, hi. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat," Tohru said, somewhat nervously.  
" Hello, Tohru, yes that would be fine. Haru is here too."  
Kyo froze. What the hell was he doing here? Tohru nodded, stood up, and looked at Kyo, with a kind of apologetic look on her kind face. She walked out of the room, her head slightly down. She shut the door quietly. " Ok, you baka cat, tell me what was really going on here," Yuki demanded.  
Without warning, Kyo exploded.  
" What the hell are you talking about, you damn rat?! First you burst into my room, then you think you can make orders and expect me to follow them? Who do you think you are!"  
" If I find out you're...manipulating Tohru somehow-"  
" Why don't you tell that to your new boyfriend downstairs, you fag!"  
Yuki narrowed his eyes dangerously. " You're lucky you're injured right now, or I'd send you flying out of your bedroom window," Yuki breathed venomously.  
" Yah, I'm sooo lucky," Kyo muttered, " Just get the hell out, ok? And don't come back."  
"Whatever, baka," Yuki said, then walked out the room, slamming the doow so hard it bounced back and only closed about half-way. Kyo heard him stomp down the stairs.  
" No need to have a hissy-fit, girly-boy," He muttered to himself. Though, he felt like having one himself about now.  
Damn Yuki! He was -this close- to kissing Tohru! He was super-pissed. He growled slightly, and flung the covers back.  
He really felt like a shower about now. ( No, not a cold shower, sickos!) He grabbed a some towels from the linen closet, and slammed the door loudly.  
He also slammed the bathroom door when he walked into the bathroom. He threw the towels on a nearby surface and sighed.  
He then unbuckled his pants and undressed. He threw the clothing somewhat unceremoniously into a corner. He walked to the shower,  
and turned the heat on full blast. He stepped in, and let the hot water flow over his body. He sighed slightly, and rubbed his hair with his hands. He closed his eyes and thought of Tohru....letting his mind wander.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Tohru had finished making some stew for Yuki and Haru ( or rather, heating up some leftovers)  
when she walked to the bottom of the staircase, and craned her neck to stare up the stairs. She gripped the banister.  
" Kyo?" she called timidly. She did not hear the water running, the TV was on and Shigure was singing along to a commercial jingle. Kyo did not hear a thing either, the running water was flowing too loud and he was lost in his own thoughts.  
Tohru began to feel a little worried. He should really come down and eat something, she thought. Maybe he's scared of Haru.  
She saw how he froze when his name was merely mentioned. Nonetheless, he needs to eat, she said making up her mind.  
She walked up the stairs. On the second landing, she called Kyo again. No answer. She knocked on his door softly.  
Again, no answer. Then she heard the water running and saw the steam coming out the bottom of the door. ( Kyo likes his showers really really, really hot!) Her breath caught in her chest. She found it exceedingly difficult not to think about Kyo in the shower. She blushed, and mentally shook herself for thinking that way. She cautiously walked up to the bathroom door, and knocked 3times. " Kyo?"  
Kyo, of course, heard nothing. He was still standing stock still letting the hot water flow down his back, chest and legs. ( Makes a pretty picture, don't it)  
Tohru knocked again, then decided it was no use. She had only one other option. She slowly turned the knob.  
The hot air washed over her like a wave. The bathroom was exceptionally steamy. She looked down at the floor, and saw his clothes.  
She stopped dead. Kyo was standing there, naked, only about 5 feet away from her! He had gotten out of the shower by then, and was just about to turn off the water. They both stood there, staring at each other, looking absolutely shocked. Kyo's mouth was even hanging open slightly.  
Tohru's brained finally turned on again, after about 5 minutes of anguished silence. She turned away quickly and covered her eyes.  
" I'm really sorry!" she said shrilly. She was turned completely the other way, still covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Uh, it's ok. Um, what did you want?" Kyo said quietly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his lower half.  
"Oh! I came to tell you, that um your dinner is ready. Oh, but it's probably cold by now, and I inturrupted your shower, and I hurt you when cleaning your wounds, and-"  
Tohru felt Kyo's hands on her waist behind her. She slowly dropped her hands. She turned her head to look at him.  
Water was still slightly dripping out of his carrot-coloured hair and onto the sides of his face. His cheeks were slightly pink from the heat of the room.  
Tohru also felt water. Water on her back, where Kyo was leaning into her. His chest was still wet from the shower. Then- POOF!  
  
AN: Hahahah! I think everyone knows what happened, right! Damn sometimes I wish they didn't have that curse, but then the show wouldn't be half as fun!  
Ok, you better be back for chapter 9! Whoo chapter 9 already, and things are just getting started! 


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Transformations

HI! First of all, I wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews are really my inspiration, and I love recieving them!  
They are all so nice, and they make me smile and laugh and tear up slightly. Lol. Ok here it is, as promised, Chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: Unexpected Transformations  
  
" I AM SO SORRY!"  
" It's ok, it's no big deal," the orange cat replied.  
" No it's not! I can't believe this always happens when I am around! I'm such an idiot!" Tohru's eyes teared up, to noone's surprise.  
Kyo sighed quietly. He was the idiot. He just had to lean against her like that. He wasn't even thinking. He sighed again.  
" Look, Tohru it was my fault. I was leaning against you and-"  
POOF!  
For the second time in a very short while, Tohru saw Kyo completely nude. ( Lucky son of a- ahem)  
She screamed slightly and had a small spaz.  
"Um, I'm just gonna go now," Tohru said.  
" Ok," Kyo replied, grabbing his towel again. Tohru left quite quickly. She closed ( or rather slammed) the door very fast.  
She leaned her back against the door, and grinned. Oh my, was all she could think. She proceeded down the stairs, blushing profusely. She made it to the second landing and stopped momentarily.  
" Miss Honda, is something wrong?" Yuki asked, brow slightly furrowed.  
For a moment, Tohru didn't answer. Shigure began to notice something was wrong also.  
"Tohru?"  
Her head was slightly down. She looked up quickly, smiling.  
"Nope, Yuki everything is fine!" she said cheerfully.  
Indeed, things were better than fine! She felt light as air. The boy she had liked all along liked her back! It was more than she could ever ask for. She walked into the kitchen to serve dinner. She entered the room, and was surprised to see Haru there, looking extra-hot sopping wet. He had a white towel around his neck. He was leaning against the kitchen wall with his eyes closed.  
He had a small smile in his slightly wet face. Tohru smiled also. She knew that Yuki had comforted him, and gave him a reason to smile so tenderly. He was the only reason he was standing before her today.  
Thank you, Yuki, for giving him the strength he needs, Tohru thought.  
"Hello, Hatsuharu, are you hungry? I made some dinner for you," Tohru said, walking to the stove.  
"Hi Tohru, yes that would be great," he replied. He closed his eyes again.  
He was thinking of the events of the day, with the fight of Kyo ommited, of course. He knew, deep down, though, he would have to face Kyo, and his demons someday. But not today. Today, he was given an opportunity to kiss the love of his life, and he did. And it, he knew, was the best decision of his life. Yuki knew how Haru felt about him because of the words he told him, but know he knew how deeply he felt about him by the action he took today. Haru laughed slightly to himself. He was so nervous, with Yuki in the locker room.  
He still could not get over how.... beautiful Yuki was. He was almost like a girl, instead of a man. He had this femininity about him, which Haru found quite refreshing, as many of the men in Sohma house were arrogant, macho and acted much more manly than neccessary.  
Not that Haru could say he didn't do that sometimes. He laughed again. He was stirred out of his thoughts.  
He found himelf alone in the kitchen, as everyone else was already seated and eating. He walked cautiously to the door.  
He put a hand on the door frame and leaned in slightly. He was very relieved to see Kyo's spot vacant.  
Tohru looked up at him, and smiled.  
" I'm sorry I didn't call you, but you were thinking about something and I didn't want to interfere," Haru smiled and sat down in a single fluid gesture.  
Kyo was not as relieved and carefree as his younger cousin. He was still in turmoil. "Damnit!" He punched the wall in the hallway. Some little pieces of wall flew down onto the floor gently.  
Kyo was pissed. He felt about ready to have another 4-month training session with his Master deep in the mountains.  
Mostly he wanted to kill Yuki. He kicked the wall this time, causing him more pain in his big toe than actual damage to the wall.  
Downstairs they could hear all the noise. They heard 2 loud thumps, small silence then Kyo's anguished howling.  
" Baka neko, what is he doing?" Yuki said angily.  
" Isn't is obvious?" Shigure sighed, and stood up. He took and deep breath and,"  
Kyo! Stop destroying my house, damnit! You're supposed to be injured!"  
He took another deep breath, sat down again and commenced eating.  
The younger Sohma men and Tohru looked at Shigure. He looked up.  
" What? He was destroying my house."  
He raised his chopsticks to his lips and continued eating. Tohru spooned out some rice for Haru.  
He nodded his thanks and began to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he began to eat the delicious meal that Tohru had prepared.  
He let the taste linger on his tongue, closing his eyes, breathing deeply.  
Tohru looked at him and smiled slightly. He was wet, cold, tired, hurt and full of guilt, but a good warm meal seems to take it all away.  
Yuki and Shigure finished their dinners and stood up.  
" I'm going upstairs to do some schoolwork," Yuki said.  
"And I'm going to finish my new novel; Lust: The Sohma Shigure story," Shigure announced.  
The group looked at him, half curiously and half completely disgusted for the second time that evening.  
He floated down the hallway to his study, girlishly and carefree. Tohru laughed quietly and began to gather the bowls and silverware.  
" Can I help?" Haru asked.  
" Oh no, it's fine! I can do it myself. Besides, don't you have any homework to do tonight?"  
Haru nodded, remembering the Math assignment due for tomorrow. He groaned. He loathed Math, but he remembered that Yuki was very good at it.  
He had a thought.  
He decided to ask Yuki to help him with his Math. It was a chance to talk to Yuki. Haru developed a plan.  
And nothing would get in his way.  
Nothing. 


	10. Author's Note

Wow.

First of all, let me say this. To my readers, I am so sorry. Nothing can excuse my year-long absence. I really truly am sorry and hope you will give me a second chance. I really want to start writing again. This was my first fan-fiction, and I really enjoyed writing it and hearing from people who appreciated my work. As an aspiring writer, that is all I ever ask.

Unfortunately, since the last time I have written. My computer succumbed to an overload of viruses and I had to get a new one. Naturally all my files were lost, and my outline for this story is gone.

I intend to continue writing, but with a different outline which I will create sometime this week. I will then write all my chapters beforehand, and post them at regular intervals.

Also, you may find that my writing style is slightly different. Please don't be alarmed, it has merely become more mature as I have read many fan fictions since the time I last wrote in mine, and I have studied other author's style and slightly changed mine.

So hopefully this means to you that I will write better, and more efficiently. Since it is summertime and I have no classes, I have much more time to write and rest assured, I will.

Once again I am deeply sorry for my unexcused absence and I will work hard to regain your respect.

Arigato, Blackraver


End file.
